


because... arrows

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanmixes [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, Gen, Hawkguy, Music, marvel fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You think you can hold them off?'<br/>'Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	because... arrows

  1. The Boxer – Simon & Garfunkel
  2. Everything is Good For You – Crowded House
  3. Bring On The Night – The Police
  4. I Can See For Miles – The Who
  5. Joker & the Thief – Wolfmother
  6. No Time For Games – Midnight Oil
  7. Ready Aim Fire – Imagine Dragons
  8. Dust Bowl Dance – Mumford and Sons



[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/isthisrubble/because-arrows) - [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvyMTK38jcgc_TyzfQGNLwB0aqUeRayHY)


End file.
